Talk:Warrior armor
What's with the gibberish at the top of this page? --Karlos 19:25, 22 November 2005 (UTC) :It's for the table in Armor Types, cuz I was rearranging the order and don't want to mess up the color with the table, I included them in the module. I tried verious ways (see history for Armor Types/Mesmer probably) to incorporate the gibberish into a inner table, but it just messes up formatting on the main Armor Types page, even though the module's own page looks nice -PanSola 19:30, 22 November 2005 (UTC) :: The link to wyvern armor is broken. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Wyvern_Armor -Only a Shadow :::Hun? the link looks fine to me.-PanSola 14:19, 24 April 2006 (CDT) I find this table highly confusing. Going to edit it to make it more readable. - Lagg :You are welcome to try. I've been trying to find the best way to present the info since October, and have seen many others made attempts but simply create more confusion and/or ambiguity than they solved. -PanSola 08:11, 11 May 2006 (CDT) While all the information is here, it doesn't help much when you're trying to decide what armor you want to wear at endgame mean, I know I want one piece of either knights or ascalon armor, but I'm not sure what other armor set I want, and which piece would fit best in with them Is the top note with "Basic warrior armor provides..." really necessary? In my opinion, the table would be more readable if the true armorlevel was to be read out of it. But maybe this table should apply to all armorlevels, not only max armorlevel? Then maybe the wording of the top note should be considered... - Stylva 01:16, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :Because the table is meant to apply to all armor levels, and not max armor levels, that's why the note on the top is worded the way it is... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:32, 21 June 2006 (CDT) ::I still find it confusing, but it may be the best way to write it. - Stylva 02:05, 21 June 2006 (CDT) ::Oh, just saw the edit done to the top note, without the "exception". No problems there, sorry for interfering =P - Stylva 02:06, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :::No worries. Without your comment, the added "exception" that caused your confusion might go unnoticed for quite a while longer, so thanks (-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:14, 21 June 2006 (CDT) Picture wrong for Kurzick The picture is wrong for the male Kurzick armor and is wrong for every page of warrior armor. The image calls it undyed but it is not. It is, in fact, dyed silver. I suggest using the male armor on the page Kurzick Armor and wonder why that was not used to begin with in favor of consistency... also, it's the only correct one. - 12.218.6.223 13:30, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :It is also correct on Warrior Kurzick Armor and Warrior Kurzick Armor/Male. - 12.218.6.223 13:34, 2 September 2006 (CDT) Cleanup Page needs cleanup due to 10/26/06 updates. Prophecies ascended armor .jpg's The HTML for the Prophecies Ascended armor pictures is broken. Repaired damage Giddeanx 23:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) Platemail Armor Platemail Armor functions like Sentinel's Armor, not Dreadnaught's. Livingston 05:15, 13 March 2007 (CST) :No it doesnt. - BeXor 06:16, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Gladiator's helm Added a picture for Male in full Ascended Gladiator armor (helm included). Please someone add a picture for female. fR0z3n.S0u1 18:19, 7 April 2007 (CDT) GW:EN has 5 warrior armors, not 4. Norn, Asuran, Monument, Dwarven and Silver Eagle. (Yes, Dwarven and Silver Eagle are NOT the same armors) --[[User:NeHoMaR|'NeHoMaR']] 05:17, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :i was just wondering if i missed something ;) ~ Abbadon321 ::I edited the part of the GW:EN armors for showing the 5 armors. --[[User:NeHoMaR|'NeHoMaR']] 16:09, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah. --198.30.5.4 12:55, 3 October 2007 (UTC) /attention phails Yeah I said it /attention phails, so whoever put up those female screens for about 7 of them shouldn't have done in /attention because it doesn't show how it should look. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 00:45, 4 December 2007 (UTC)